Los secretos del invierno
by YossiChann
Summary: Guarda silencio, y escucha con atención, puede ser que el viento esté tratando de decirte algo. Deja de lado la baja temperatura un momento, atrévete a salir de tu madriguera, y adéntrate al salvaje y sutil invierno. Permite que tus ojos divaguen hasta llegar a los secretos que se ocultan en el frío ambiente, y encuentra en ellos el calor más dulce de todos. Recopilación de Shots.
1. FASE I

Título: Frío.

Personajes: Emi Fukukado/Miss Joke, Aizawa Shota/Eraser Head y Hizashi Yamada/Present Mic.

Shipp: PresentJoke.

Advertencias: Drama y un poco de angst.

Cantidad de palabras:

En un segundo que logró congelar más que sus mejillas, sus ojos se petrificaron y permanecieron estocados en aquellos rostros tan familiares. Sintió sus oídos cubiertos de escarcha, al perder la percepción del sonido, y miró confundido al par de sonrisas nerviosas, que lentamente se deformaron en su mente, nublando todo a su alrededor, hasta que terminó parado enmedio de la oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

Entonces, comenzó a ver los diminutos fragmentos de hielo que desendían a su alrededor. Exhaló un débil y tenue rastro de vapor, antes de que su nombre alcanzara a llegar a sus oídos, traspasando aquella coraza y desquebrajándola, como un espejo, para volver a aquel escenario. Paseó la mirada primero por el rostro de ella, luego en el de él, y deseó poder verse a sí mismo. Tuvo la ligera impresión de que Hizashi había vuelto a llamarle, aunque no distingió lo que dijo. Pasó saliva y apretó los puños. Parpadeó nuevamente antes de verles por tercera ocasión, esta vez con la mente en su sitio, y no pudo evitar notar, que había empezado a nevar.

Por alguna razón, Aizawa pudo ver en cada copo de nieve, el recuerdo de sus propias acciones, las cuales lo habían llevado hasta ese lugar.

Iniciando, por la que nunca imaginó que sería tan significativa, puesto que no difería en lo más mínimo de las demás. Todo se remontaba meses atrás.

El timbre de la escuela ornamentó aquél vívido recuerdo. Los alumnos salían en manada de los salones y decidió aprovechar la ocasión, para disimuladamente escapar de su ruidoso amigo, perdiéndose en la multitud de menores que trataban de abordarle con dudas respecto a la materia que impartía. Aizawa evadía las preguntas, postergando sus respuestas para la clase más próxima y continuaba su camino por los atestados pasillos de UA.

Precisamente había elegido adelantar su hora de salida, para ahorrarse las energías de rechazar las incistentes invitaciones de Mic al karaoke. Energías que planeaba emplear para ir a fundirse en su acogedor saco de dormir e invernar hasta que el siguiente año comenzara.

Sus intenciones fueron cruelmente interrumpidas, cuando justo al salir de la escuela, se encontró con posiblemente la segunda persona más molesta del mundo.

—¡Eraser! Qué suerte que te he hallado tan pronto, ¿no es así?

—Joke —murmuró su nombre, haciendo aquello más por costumbre que por saludo—, ¿para qué veniste?

—¿De qué hablas?, sólo estaba aquí por casualidad cuando el destino decidió juntar nuestros caminos —fantaseó entrelazando sus manos y pegándolas a sus mejillas—. ¿No es romántico? supongo que ahora debemos tener una cita.

Automáticamente, Aizawa decidió que Emi Fukukado, había ascendido de ser la segunda, a la primera persona más molesta del mundo entero. Entornó los ojos antes de continuar con su camino, ocultando las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Mentirosa —declaró sin voltear a verle. Sólo escuchó un quejido de parte de ella y el ruido de sus zapatos viajando por el camino de cemento para alcanzarle.

—Está bien —dijo tratando de seguirle el paso—. Estaba haciendo unas compras cerca de aquí y decidí desviarme un poco para venir a verte.

—¿Un poco? —cuestionó sin girarse a verle.

—Bueno, quizás mucho. Pero lo importante es que no esperaba que salieras tan temprano —añadió, acelerando el paso para meterse en su camino, interrumpiendo su andar—. Hagamos algo juntos.

—No quiero —soltó sin más. Tal y como lo esperaba, la maestra de las bromas rió ante su respuesta.

—Se mi novio —demandó de repente.

—No.

—Entonces cásate conmigo.

—Joke, si no quise al payaso, ¿qué te hace pensar que querría al circo completo?

Nuevamente ella fue la única en reír, ignorando el rostro de fastidio del contrario y finalizó frotando sus brazos con sus manos.

—Oh, Eraser, eres tan gracioso —hizo una pausa cuando tembló un poco—. Debería empezar a usar suéter, pronto el invierno comenzará.

—Yo no tengo frío.

—¿A no?, debes de estar loco. Tan loco, que debes acompañarme al karaoke.

Aizawa sentía que la copa de su paciencia, comenzaba a agotarse de un sólo trago. Miró una última vez los molestos ojos de Emi, que no dejaban de brillar, y antes de decir algo, la estridente, pero oportuna voz de un tercero le interrumpió. Hizo que su amago simplemente se quedara incompleto, con la boca abierta, y ambos se giraron a ver cómo la delgada figura de Hizashi, se apresuraba a llegar a la esquina, donde habían llegado ellos.

«Justo a tiempo» pensó Shota para sus adentros.

—¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarme, Eraser? —se quejó el ruidoso rubio apenas lo alcanzó—. Hola, Joke —saludó a la chica, quien se limitó a responder con sencillez.

—No tengo obligación alguna de decirte.

—Oh, no seas gruñón. Quería hacerte la genial invitación de...

—No tengo tiempo para invitaciones —le interrumpió de inmediato.

—Claro que lo tienes, todo lo que haces en todo el día es dormir.

Emi soltó una pequeña risa al oír aquello, mientras que Aizawa gruñía por la actitud tan absurda de sus compañías. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo, como si así pudiera reabastecer su cuerpo de la paciencia que mermaba velozmente, y volvió a ver al rubio.

—Escucha, Mic, tengo una tarea para tí —el aludido abrió la boca con sorpresa, quizás porque Shota nunca le pedía favores, o siquiera le confiaba algo—. Necesito que lleves a Joke, al Karaoke.

—¡¿Ah?! —exclamaron ambos volteando a verse por un instante.

—Casualmente ella también quiere ir —continuó—. Estoy en una colaboración con la policía, así que tú serás su acompañante.

Lo sabía, sabía que Hizashi no iba a negarse, así como intuyó que ella no tendría voz para objetar por la sorpresa de su repentina decisión.

Había matado dos pájaros de un tiro.

En ese momento se sintió como un verdadero genio, y muy felizmente partió hacia su casa para dormir plácidamente, dejando al par de payasos solos. No tenía idea de lo que acababa de hacer, ni de que ese sueño en el que tan cómodamente se sumió, en cuestión de meses estaría tan lejano de el.

El siguiente copo le enseñó otro recuerdo, quizás insignificante en aquel entonces, pero crucial tiempo después. Comenzó con un estornudo que hizo zumbar sus oídos. Rodó los ojos por milésima vez, y miró a su acompañante con cierta molestia.

—Salud —le dijo otra vez.

—Gracias, Eraser —respondio Mic con la voz ronca mientras sorbía su nariz. Luego de eso, devolvió su ansiosa vista a su teléfono.

Por un instante, Aizawa pasó por alto su falta de atención hacia él, incluso la agradeció internamente, pues la sala de maestros se encontraba en un silencio agradable, un silencio que asombrosamente de perduró hasta que sonó el timbre de la siguiente clase.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, en silencio, y se encaminaron a la puerta justo cuando Hizashi volvió a estornudar, aturdiendo levemente otra vez a Aizawa, a causa de su Quirk.

—Salud —le dijo girándose a verle, haciendo que su tono sonara más como una reprimenda.

—Sorry, sorry —se disculpó con una sonrisa penosa.

—¿Por qué te enfermaste esta vez?

Simplemente se encogió de hombros. Luego de eso, su celular volvió a sonar, anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

—¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó Shota por inconsiencia.

—Con Emi.

—¿Emi?

—Sí —afirmó con la cabeza de manera infantil—, es una chica muy simpática. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque no lo es —respondió antes de abrir la puerta, en un acto que terminó incompleto cuando ambos voltearon a ver la ventana, donde se exhibían pequeños fragmentos de hielo que empezaban a descender desde el cielo.

—Está nevando —dijo Mic, mirando con alegría a través del cristal. Aizawa se dedicó a mirar con él unos cuantos segundos antes de disponerse a retirarse—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo clase —respondió girándose a verle—, hoy habrá entrenamiento físico.

—¿Acaso quieres que tus alumnos mueran congelados? —espetó perplejo notando el silencio de su acompañante.

—¿De qué hablas?, yo no tengo frío.

Tras una breve pausa, el rubio añadió:

—¿Sabes?, Emi, y yo hablamos de que tu sentido del humor es como un copo de nieve: pequeño, sutil, y muy, muy frío.

—Están locos—sentenció en el momento en que Hizashi reía otra vez. Su teléfono volvió a sonar, anunciando otro mensaje por parte de ella—. ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos son tan unidos?

—Desde que fuimos al Karaoke. Gracias a tí, nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos.

Pero claro, en ese instante, se percató de que Emi no le había enviado ni un sólo mensaje de buenos días tiempo después de haber salido con Hizashi. Tampoco tuvo que soportar las periódicas insistencias de Mic, ni tampoco la constante molestia que le causaba el (prácticamente) acoso de ambos. Sin embargo, sentía algo peculiar al ya no ser frecuentado por ellos. Como si se hubiera percatado de lo solitarias que eran las cosas sin su presencia. El silencio era agradable, pero el resto de las cosas se sentían anormalmente incómodas, gélidas, eran transparentes y frívolas como el hielo, pero sutiles y pequeñas como un copo de nieve.

Dibujó una curvatura descendente en sus labios, al pensar en que tal vez, Hizashi no estaba tan loco al compararlo con algo así, siendo tan preciso al explicar sus fundamentos. Decidió dejar las cosas de esa forma y no cavilar demasiado en el asunto, puesto que intuyó que pronto todo volvería a la normalidad.

Ahora entendía que en aquel entonces no era la intuición lo que le decía ese mensaje, sino el deseo de que así fuera. Él deseaba que todo retomara el curso cotidiano, que ese par siguiera a su lado, que su atención se mantuviera sobre él pues la ausencia era incómoda. Sin embargo, apenas el destino comenzaba a hacer, que su vida diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados que le tomaría por sorpresa. El siguiente copo le demostró la prueba de ello, al exhibir el recuerdo de él mismo saliendo de la escuela tras concluir su jornada laboral.

Recordaba con exactitud el sonido de sus zapatos moverse por el camino de cemento, antes de frenar al alcanzar a ver a Emi apoyada junto a un árbol con su móvil en manos. Llevaba un abrigo marrón y unas orejeras que hicieron que se le dificultara reconocerla.

Permaneció quedo, a la espera de que la heroína sintiera sus ojos posados sobre ella y le saludara. Debía de admitir que ese capricho le sorprendió mínimamente en su momento. Entonces, tras pasar un rato ella pareció percatarse de su mirada, y sonrió mientras se acercaba a él.

—¡Hola, Eraser! —le dijo—. ¿Y tu abrigo? —preguntó al estar cerca.

—No tengo frío.

—Qué envidia. A estas alturas siento que me convertiré en un cubito de hielo.

—Eso es imposible —ella rió por lo bajo, y frotó sus manos para generar algo de calor—. ¿Para qué veniste a verme?

—¿Ah?, te equivocas —dijo negando con la cabeza—, no he venido por tí...

—¡Emi! —la voz de Mic interrumpió la escena, y Aizawa sintió que le acababan de propiciar un golpe en el abdomen. No pudo evitar abrir un poco más los ojos cuando presenció que Hizashi se acercaba y saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a la fémina, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—Hola, Shota —le saludó después—. Pensé que te habías marchado ya, parece que te mueres de sueño.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —respondió casi al instante, con un bulto peculiar en su garganta, por lo que pareció una réplica su tono de voz.

—Está bien, perdón —dijo el rubio elevando las manos en ademán de paz—. De todos modos ya nos íbamos, no te molestaremos.

—¿Saldrán?

—Irémos a un restaurante donde hay música —explicó Joke—, tocará una banda interna esta noche, es algo de rock, así que no creemos que sea de tu agrado.

No, claro que no lo era. Pese a esto, sintió una incomensurable necesidad de acompañarlos.

—No sabía que escuchabas rock.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ella —respondió Mic—. Ya te dije que es una chica genial.

—Oh, no exageres —le dijo codeando suavemente su brazo con las mejillas levemente rosas—. Tú también eres genial. Realmente congeniamos al instante.

Ese encuentro finalizó con una despedida, y un horrible malestar, sin ninguna invitación de Hizashi, ni una declaración de amor de Emi. Shota miró la nieve a su alrededor, acumulada mientras formaba bultos blancos por todo su entorno, y entonces sintió que estaba cayendo, con la misma velocidad que los fragmentos de hielo que venían del cielo con formas geométricas. Era una caída lenta, tortuosa, que le obligaba a ver a detalle cada segundo que transcurría, antes de regresar al suelo y perderse en la infinidad de la temporada. Una caída que de a poco le ensartada un pincho helado en el cuerpo.

El siguiente copo, le mostró el último recuerdo, el que había transcurrido hace apenas unos cuantos minutos.

A un día antes de las vacaciones invernales, Hizashi le había invitado a pasar el rato en un sitio que prefirió reservar como una sorpresa. Sin muchos ánimos aceptó ser guiado por su amigo, hasta que llegaron a un parque ordinario, donde los niños jugaban haciendo hombres de nieve, y se tiraban al suelo para dibujar con su cuerpo la silueta de un ángel. Un par de actividades que nunca estuvo interesado en hacer a esa edad. Sin embargo, miró con algo de conmoción un árbol frondoso y alto en específico, y pensó en aquella vez en la preparatoria, donde Mic había sido lo suficientemente persuasivo para hacer que se tirara en la nieve.

—¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? —inquirió mirándole de reojo.

—Me gusta este lugar —le dijo—, es agradable ver a las familias tan unidas. Además, me trae buenos recuerdos.

—No te creo —aseveró volteando a verle.

—¿Ah?, pero si aquí fue donde...

—Sé los recuerdos que hay aquí —interrumpió para explicarse—, pero no creo que sólo por ellos me trajeras. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Hey, chicos —exclamó una voz femenina llamando su atención.

—¡Oh, mira! es Emi —comentó Hizashi fingiendo asombro—. Deberíamos saludarla.

Aizawa no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ofendido por aquella situación tan, innecesariamente planeada. Tuvo que soportar ser arrastrado por Hizashi hasta encontrarse con la chica de coloridos cabellos turquesa. No escuchó ni la mitad de aquella conversación ensayada. Ese par era tan malo actuando, que no comprendía la razón por la que se empeñaban en hacer pasar esa situación por casual. ¿Qué sería aquello que querían decirle, que les causaba tanto pudor para llegar a aquellos extremos?

—¿De qué quieren hablar? —preguntó de repente, optando por acabar con esa farsa, recibiendo una mirada inquisitiva de sus contrarios.

—¿D-de qué hablas? —preguntó Hizashi, tratando de disimular sus nervios.

—No se hagan los desentendidos. ¿De qué quieren hablar conmigo?

Emi miró extrañada la sinceridad de Shota, fue directo al grano. Hizashi suspiró resignado y sonrió.

—Pero claro, no podía esperar menos de tí —le dijo tras soltar una breve risa.

—¿Y bien?

—Escucha, Shota, yo... Nosotros —se corrigió volteando a ver a Emi, quien se acercó a él y le tomó del brazo—, hemos estado saliendo a menudo desde que tú nos hiciste ir al karaoke. En todo este tiempo nos hemos conocido bastante y... bueno...

—Hemos optado por no asfixiante tanto —continuó la mujer notando que el rubio se ponía nervioso—, es por ello que decidimos darte tu propio espacio y... Ya sabes, una cosa lleva a otra y... —dejó de hablar bajando la cabeza con las mejillas rosas, aferrándose más al brazo de Hizashi.

—Bueno —continuó el rubio—, queríamos saber si tú te... Te enojarías si nosotros... Quisiéramos salir en una relación amorosa.

Aizawa, en un segundo que logró congelar más que sus mejillas, sus ojos se petrificaron y permanecieron estocados en aquellos rostros tan familiares. Sintió sus oídos cubiertos de escarcha, al perder la percepción del sonido, y miró confundido al par de sonrisas nerviosas, que lentamente se deformaron en su mente, nublando todo a su alrededor, hasta que terminó parado enmedio de la oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

Entonces, comenzó a ver los diminutos fragmentos de hielo que desendían a su alrededor. Exhaló un débil y tenue rastro de vapor, antes de que su nombre alcanzara a llegar a sus oídos, traspasando aquella coraza y desquebrajándola, como un espejo, para volver a aquel escenario. Paseó la mirada primero por el rostro de ella, luego en el de él, y deseó poder verse a sí mismo. Tuvo la ligera impresión de que Hizashi había vuelto a llamarle, aunque no distingió lo que dijo. Pasó saliva y apretó los puños. Parpadeó nuevamente antes de verles por tercera ocasión, esta vez con la mente en su sitio, y no pudo evitar notar, que había empezado a nevar.

—¿Por qué me enojaría? —preguntó, disimulando perfectamente su sorpresa—. Ustedes son libres de salir con la persona que gusten.

—¿Pero eso no te haría sentir... Incómodo? —preguntó Emi, aún con desconfianza.

—En absoluto. No se preocupen por mí, sólo hagan lo que quieran —declaró, antes de dar media vuelta y ocultar las manos en los bolsillos. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Hizashi, cuando su amigo avanzó a avanzar dos pasos.

—Me voy a casa —aclaró sin voltear a verles, y casi rió por lo que estaba por añadir—:

Tengo frío.


	2. FASE II

Título: Ni un beso más.

Personajes: Jirou Kyoka/Headphone Jack y Hizashi Yamada/Present Mic.

Shipp: PresentJack.

Advertencias:

•Muy poca pedofilia, escrita lo más implícita posible, me disculpo si por ello, la lectura es un poco confusa en cierto punto.

•Un leve toque de angst.

Cantidad de palabras: 1,904 (sin la nota).

Foto elegida: Número 02.

Algunos sabios dicen, que las historias de amor más hermosas, empezaron por un beso bajo el muérdago. Pero ese fue precisamente el motivo, por el que Jirou por poco perdía a una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

El punto de partida es repiqueteante, como el sonido de unas cuantas mentas golpeando su pupitre antes de que la clase iniciara. Su pie se movía en un vaivén acorde de la canción que sus audífonos le brindaban, y sus brillantes ojos miraban embelesados su cuaderno, donde se divertía garabateando el nombre de aquella persona especial.

El ruido del timbre logró hacer que devolviera sus pensamientos al mundo real, y sintió que el aliento le fue arrebatado cuando miró aquella melena dorada entrar al salón de clases.

Desde que había iniciado su vida académica en la prestigiosa escuela para héroes, Yuuei, se había vuelto realmente buena en la materia de inglés, específicamente por el extravagante profesor, que envolvía todas sus clases con su carisma tan propia de él.

Ella siempre participaba, hacía sus tareas, respondía a la perfección todas sus preguntas y muchas veces mantuvo conversaciones en total inglés con él. Rápidamente se convirtió en su alumna favorita, ese hecho era demasiado trivial, que nadie se molestaba en cuestionarlo. Daban por sentado que si algún día, Jirou despertaba con un humor no muy bueno, este desaparecería íntegramente en la clase de inglés. Y si nadie era capaz de resolver los enunciados que les imponía Present Mic, ya sabían quién les daría las respuestas.

—Otra vez has hecho un trabajo impecable —la felicitó el maestro mientras le devolvía su cuaderno—, pero claro, no podía esperar menos de la mejor estudiante de la escuela.

—Thanks —murmuró, aún con pudor mientras ocultaba la mitad de su rostro tras su cuaderno. Escuchó una pequeña risa por parte del mayor, antes de ir a sentarse a su pupitre y sentir que la sangre se le subía hasta las mejillas.

Detestaba ser tan obvia. Pero la realidad era que no podía evitarlo, ese hombre realmente la volvía loca, y lo peor era que no se percató del momento en que cayó perdidamente enamorada de él, como la protagonista de un bobo romance prohibido y cliché. Una historia que jamás compraría.

Soltó un suspiro y volteó a ver a la ventana, donde alcanzó a visualizar a unos chicos de grado mayor colocando adornos navideños por el jardín de la escuela. El año estaba a punto de terminar, y ella seguía con la maldición de interesarse por la persona equivocada.

Había salido tarde de la escuela. El cascarrabias profesor Aizawa, la había castigado con limpiar el gimnasio por ser de las últimas en terminar los ejercicios físicos que les había impuesto. Era un profesor absurdamente estricto cuando se lo proponía. Dejó salir todo el aire que retenía, en un suspiro cansino, y se llevó la mochila al hombro. Arrastraba los pies por los pasillos de la escuela, y entonces, al atravesar el gran comedor, pudo ver a su maestro de inglés dormir plácidamente en una de las mesas. Tenía una gran pila de exámenes junto a él, e intuía que esos no eran todos.

La joven se preguntó el motivo, por el que estaba calificando exámenes en ese sitio, y no en la sala de maestros, «quizás quería cambiar de entorno», pensó y comenzó a acercarse silenciosamente, pasó saliva al ver la forma en que su boca dejaba salir unos suspiros, y sus mejillas se acaloraron con sólo imaginar cómo se sentiría tener su aliento sobre sus labios.

Se sacudió de la cabeza aquellos pensamientos tan infantiles, y le picó suavemente el hombro. Al ver que no despertaba, comenzó a zarandearlo un poco, hasta que finalmente abrió aquellos extravagantes ojos verdes.

—Ah, Kyoka —murmuró sonriendo, mientras se acomodaba sus llamativas gafas anaranjadas—, gracias por despertarme.

—N-no es nada, profesor.

—¿Qué haces aquí aún?, ¿no deberías haberte ido a tu casa ya?

—Acabo de salir, el profesor Aizawa me dejó unos pendientes —respondió sentándose a su lado, mirando con curiosidad la gran cantidad de papeles que había en la mesa.

—Luce divertido, ¿no? —bromeó Present Mic al ver la mirada de ella—. Ser maestro es divertido hasta que llegan las evaluaciones; ustedes sufren haciéndolas, nosotros sufrimos revisándolas.

—¿Realmente disfruta de ser maestro?

—Of course! —respondió al instante, con una energía impropia de alguien que recientemente había tomado una siesta—. Me encanta preparar a los futuros héroes del mundo. Sé que no me encargo del departamento de héroes este año, pero al menos les ayudo a prepararse para ir a trabajar al extranjero.

—Pero es aburrido —le dijo ella en su característico tono sereno—. Un espíritu tan vivo como usted, debe de sufrir mucho de tener que hacer cosas como estas.

Hizashi rió. Y negando con la cabeza se dispuso a responder.

—¡Para nada! Es verdad que hay cosas más divertidas que prefería hacer, pero al final vale la pena si puedo tener estudiantes tan ejemplares como tú.

En ese momento, el corazón de Jirou comenzó a latir tan velozmente, que sentía como poco a poco cada uno de sus sentimientos se desbordaban y la bañaban en ellos por completo. Era el primer hombre que le halagaba de tal manera, pero seguramente no sería el último. Se repitió en su cabeza esa frase como un mantra, una y otra vez, pero su estulto corazón no podía dejar de sentir.

Fue entonces, cuando se percató de que el profesor había volteado a ver al techo, haciendo que ella imitara sus acciones por inconciencia, y entonces su mente tuvo el atrevimiento de pensar en una idea, al ver lo que había en él: muérdago. Seguramente lo habrían pegado los alumnos de grado mayor mientras decoraban la escuela. Algo inmaduro para ella y su cabeza, pero oportuno para su adolescente corazón.

El profesor recuperó su cordura, justo cuando no podía evitar que la distancia se acortara. Sus ojos se abrieron como un par de platos, sus labios se crisparon al instante, negándose de esa forma a que ese acto perdurara más de medio segundo y se apartó, de un brinco que lo puso de pie inmediatamente. Sus oídos habían empezado a zumbar, sus mejillas le quemaban, su corazón se había vuelto loco, pues tenía miedo. Justo se había dado cuenta del gran problema que tenía, y se sintió culpable por no haberse percatado antes.

—O-oh, mira la hora —comentó, apresurándose a tomar sus papeles—. Debería irme ya —no le dio lugar a ninguna respuesta, puesto que salió velozmente de aquella habitación, como si sus piernas le imploraran salir corriendo, y su mente le denegara esa súplica.

Jirou permaneció estática, mirando boquiabierta esa reacción y se llevó una mano a los labios, con vergüenza, y la otra la llevó a su pecho, con dolor. Su corazón latía tan rápido, que le empezaba a lastimar la frecuencia con la que lo hacía. Sintió entonces ganas de llorar por lo que había hecho, o lo que había intentado hacer. Todas las emociones que la habían bañado hasta entonces, estaban en completo desorden dentro de su confusa cabeza. No sabía si debía consolarse, reprenderse o lamentarse a sí misma. Las lágrimas no se atrevían a salir, y tampoco lo hacían los gritos de terror.

«Mañana todo será igual —se dijo a sí misma, tratando de recoger la poca dignidad que le quedaba—, mañana él fingirá que nada ha sucedido, nada va a cambiar» se lo dijo una, y otra, y otra vez. Se esforzaba tanto en creer esa mentira, que no logró hacerlo. Jamás podría engañarse a sí misma.

Tal y como su propio subconsciente le había dicho, nada volvió a ser igual. Las veces en las que Present Mic siquiera se giraba a mirarle, eran pocas. Sus conversaciones eran efímeras. Los cumplidos eran nulos. Las sonrisas sólo eran un recuerdo. La relación que había entre ellos había sido destruida. La confianza había desaparecido. Todo se había ido a la basura por el estúpido muérdago, por un simple error que la quemaba.

Incluso cuando hacía sus tareas le dejaba disculpas escritas en la orilla del papel, en inglés y en japonés, pero parecían ser ignoradas por aquel a quien estaban dirigidas. Por las noches, podía sentir que las estrellas le clavaban sus puntas en el pecho con violencia, cuando decidía torturarse escuchando la estridente voz de Present Mic en la radio.

Tan sólo una semana más y saldría de vacaciones invernales, y no podía imaginar la agonía que la torturaría en ese periodo de tiempo. Si sólo catorce días la habían hecho sufrir como nunca había sufrido en su vida, no quería imaginarse medio mes más.

Así fue que, decidida a acabar de una vez con ese martirio, esperó al profesor fuera de su última clase el tiempo que fue necesario. La luz anaranjada del atardecer que iluminaba el pasillo, la mareaba, anudaba aún más su estómago, y una gota de sudor descendió por toda su sien derecha. Entonces levantó la vista cuando escuchó la puerta corrediza abrirse. El maestro se sorprendió de verla, pero casi inmediatamente continuó caminando.

—Profesor… —murmuró antes de ser interrumpida.

—Estoy ocupado, Kyoka —le dijo y de inmediato rehuyó su mirada hasta clavarla en el suelo, continuando con su camino—. Maybe late —entonces, miró cómo las zapatillas de deporte de la chica se posaban frente a él, justo cuando llegó al final del pasillo.

Levantó la mirada, algo confundido, mirando cómo la chica elevaba los brazos a la altura de sus hombros, con los labios crispados y la cara coloreada de rojo, bloqueando su camino.

—¡Lo lamento, ¿bien?! —exclamó en el momento en que su voz se quebró—. No quise hacer que esto ocurriera, no quise que usted y yo nos distanciáramos, no quise que todo cambiara.

—Te equivocas, nunca debió de haber ningún tipo de conexión…

—¡No es verdad! —exclamó pegando sus brazos a su cuerpo, empuñando las manos y bajando la cabeza—. La culpa es mía, no debí tratar de romper nuestra amistad, porque eso debimos seguir siendo, alumna y maestro. Ahora entiendo que estuvo mal y no debí hacerlo. Pero es que estos últimos días han sido insufribles, no puedo soportarlo más —volteó a verlo, directo a los ojos, dejando al descubierto que los de ella estaban humedecidos—. Por favor, por favor perdone mi atrevimiento, no lo volveré a hacer jamás.

El hombre escuchó atentamente el discurso de la joven, y algo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la boca del estómago conforme continuaba. Era la dulce satisfacción de sentirse orgulloso de ver que esa chica, su alumna, era tan madura para plantarle cara y disculparse. Se permitió sonreír un poco, sintiendo ternura de verla de esa forma, y levantó la cabeza hacia el techo para tomar aire, haciendo que ella también lo hiciera, y ambos visualizaron un poco de muérdago que colgaba del techo.

—Está bien —dijo el maestro, doblando su postura a la altura de la joven—, te perdonaré con una condición.

Entonces, con la palma de su mano despejó gentilmente su flequillo, y posó con cariño sus labios en su frente, en un beso inocente, puro, un beso que un padre le daría a su hija, con el corazón en la mano. Se apartó apenas unos segundos después, limpió con dulzura los acuosos ojos de Jirou, y le dedicó otra sonrisa, ella no entendía cómo podía seguir haciéndolo.

—Prométeme, que luego de este, no habrá ni un beso más.


	3. FASE III

Título: ¡El mejor héroe del mundo!

Personajes: Clase 1-A, profesores de UA, Santa Claus, Black Pit y el Krampus.

Shipp: Ninguno.

Advertencias:

•El Santa Claus utilizado, es la encarnación de San Nicolás/Sinder Glass de España, con un poco de la esencia del Santa estadounidense.

•La relación entre Sinder Glass con el Krampus fue reemplazada por una rivalidad.

Cantidad de palabras: 4457 (sin la ficha ;-;).

Contrincante: Txgata_Mirix ¡Muchísima suerte!

Después de once largos meses de un año entero, finalmente había llegado Diciembre, el mes más esperado de todos.

En una sociedad superhumana, donde el ochenta porciento de la población posee un Quirk, existe una prestigiosa academia que se encarga de criar a los mejores héroes que protegerán al mundo; UA. Dicho lugar estaba más activo con la sociedad en las fechas decembrinas, organizaba eventos para recaudar fondos y ayudar a instituciones de apoyo a las personas más necesitadas.

Pero el evento que todos que todos los alumnos, y algunos maestros esperaban, era el festival navideño de la UA, el cual, era una posada que se organizaba para celebrar el cierre de todo el año escolar, junto algunos invitados. Pero lo que generaba más expectación esta vez, era que se anunció por fin, después de haberlo intentado por cinco años, que contarían con la visita del mejor héroe del mundo, presumiblemente, más poderoso que All Might, el auténtico símbolo de la paz.

La noticia anonadó a todos los alumnos, especialmente a los de la clase A, donde se hallaban muchos de los más grandes admiradores de dicho héroe, pues nunca se habían imaginado, que existiera alguien capaz de superar a semejante figura de poder y orden.

-¿Que quién es el invitado especial? -preguntó Aizawa, cuando en una de sus clases, los alumnos le pidieron hablar acerca de ese tema-. La ley no me permite hablar de él, ni siquiera puedo decirles su nombre de héroe.

-Profesor, si ese hombre es más poderoso que All Might, ¿por qué nadie ha oído hablar de él antes? -quiso saber Tsuyu, levantando un poco su mano.

-Eso es porque él mismo pidió que se mantuviera en total anonimato su existencia. Pero lo único que puedo añadir, es que este hombre es tan fuerte, que es el encargado de proteger los dos polos del planeta.

-¿¡Los dos polos!? -exclamó Izuku con sorpresa-. Pero, maestro, esos lugares son demasiado grandes como para que una sola persona se encargue de ellos.

-A eso me refiero, Midoriya, no es muy sabido que en los polos Norte y Sur hay bastantes problemas. Muchos villanos piensan que son lugares baldíos, de los cuales pueden adueñarse, y llegan ahí sin saber que hay alguien protegiendo ese lugar. Ese alguien soluciona todas sus misiones de forma eficaz y discreta, es por eso que casi nadie sabe de su existencia.

-Si ese hombre es tan fuerte como dice, entonces debe de tener un Quirk verdaderamente poderoso -comentó Kirishima, tratando de obtener más información.

-No puedo decir más -finalizó el maestro mientras se ponía de pie para anotar algo en el pizarrón, les indicó que volvieran a poner atención a la clase.

Aquella pequeña charla sólo logró picar aún más la curiosidad de todos los alumnos, quienes comenzaban a imaginarse cómo sería esa persona. ¿Sería grande?, ¿musculoso?, ¿alto?, ¿cómo luciría su traje de héroe? Habían tantas dudas que necesitaban ser saciadas, y el tiempo parecía querer retener sus respuestas lo mayor posible, y después de dos largas semanas de espera, el dichoso día del evento llegó.

Habían muchos puestos de comida y de bebidas calientes. Muchos debieron de ir bien abrigados para no enfermarse, a causa de la temperatura tan frívola. La sala de conferencias fue decorada por los alumnos de grado mayor, y todos lucían emocionados por que aquel invitado sorpresa, finalmente hiciera su aparición.

-¡Atención, atención! -la estridente voz de Present Mic hizo su aparición, cuando la conferencia estaba a punto de iniciar-. Welcome to the christmas party to UA academy! Everybody say hey!

Para sorpresa para los alumnos de primero, los grado mayor obedecieron esa orden.

-Okay everyone, estamos a punto de recibir a uno de nuestros profesores más populares de esta escuela. ¡Denle una calurosa bienvenida, a mister All Might!

-HA HA HA! -se escuchó la risa tan inspiradora del símbolo de la paz, transmitiendo esa esencia estadounidense tan característica de él. Su escuálida figura, la cual lucía más viva y sana que nunca antes, subió al escenario con una gran sonrisa-. Muchas gracias al héroe de la voz, Present Mic, por sus palabras tan gentiles -dijo cuando el micrófono le fue concedido-. Bueno alumnos, este año estoy muy emocionado, tanto como todos ustedes. He de admitir, que ya he colaborado antes con nuestro invitado sorpresa, y es un buen amigo mío.

-¡Ya diga quién es! -exclamó alguien del público impaciente.

El héroe liberó otra risotada, tan característica de él en sus tiempos de gloria, antes de limpiarse un poco el sudor con algo de nerviosismo, puesto que la dichosa visita acababa de notificar que iba a retardarse un poco en llegar.

-Lo que sucede con nuestro invitado sorpresa...

Y entonces las puertas principales se abrieron, dejando lucir, un gran trineo moderno y rojo, con muchos regalos, con luches de muchos colores, que se movía con la ayuda de cinco renos gigantes y sanos. Era conducido por un hombrecito de piel muy morena, que llevaba unas vistosas ropas verde menta. Atrás de él, iba un hombre muy grande y algo corpulento, con una larga barba blanca muy bien cuidada, usaba un gorro navideño, llamativas ropas rojas y una capa blanca envuelta en su cuerpo.

-¡Está justo aquí! -All Might completó su oración con una sonrisa.

-HO HO HO! -se reía el nuevo personaje, mientras saludaba a todos con la mano.

Todos los alumnos le miraban con la boca desencajada y los ojos muy bien abiertos, como si no pudiesen creer lo que estaban presenciando. Escaneaban visualmente el trineo, al conductor, los renos, y sobretodo, al hombre que había bajado del vehículo para ir a saludar a todos sus profesores con sonrisas, estrechones de manos, y abrazos afables.

-Honorables alumnos de UA -exclamó All Might, pasando su brazo por los hombros del nuevo héroe-, tengo el gran honor de presentarles, al hombre más poderoso del mundo: Sinder Glass, y a su gran compañero, Black Pit.

-¡Ese es Santa Claus! -exclamaron los menores al unísono, como si sintieran ofendidos por el supuesto engaño por parte del mayor.

-Uh, así que ya han oído hablar de mí con ese nombre -murmuró el hombre barbón antes de volver a reír, haciendo ho ho ho-. Verán, mis galletitas de jengibre, mi nombre de héroe es Sinder Glass, pero tengo otro nombre, el cuál empleo cuando realizo mi servicio comunitario, dándole regalos a los niños buenos del mundo, el cual es Santa Claus.

-¿¡De qué se trata esto?! -vociferó Bakugou de la clase A, evidentemente ofendido por el engaño-. ¡Dijeron que traerían al hombre más fuerte del mundo, no al más payaso!

-¡Bakugou, eso fue muy irrespetuoso de tu parte!, ¡ofrece una disculpa inmediatamente! -le reprendió Iida Tenya, el delegado de su clase.

-Ambos guarden silencio -intercedió Aizawa en un tono demandante, alzando la voz desde el escenario para poner orden-. Todos ustedes deberían estar agradecidos, de que este hombre se hizo un espacio en su muy atareada agenda para venir. Les aconsejo que se callen y valoren ese esfuerzo -luego de eso, ofreció una disculpa y pidió que prosiguieran.

-Muchas gracias, Eraser Head -continuó el invitado-. La verdad es que no me sorprende que sólo hayan escuchado de mí por mi trabajo comunitario, era de esperarse, puesto que es la única actividad para con la sociedad que no mantengo en secreto.

Luego hizo una pequeña pausa y le dedicó una mirada a su camarada, quien asintió con la cabeza para que continuara hablando, mientras que él se llevaba el trineo y a los renos fuera del lugar. Sinder Glass agradeció el favor, y prosiguió:

-Muchas de las personas alrededor del planeta, al verme solo pueden pensar en paz, en tranquilidad, en olvidarse un momento de las situaciones por las que están pasando. Y por otro lado, cuando soy Sinder Glass, todos los villanos saben que están en problemas, y entonces sienten miedo, frustración, coraje. Ser un héroe tiene mucho que ver con las emociones que tu presencia causa, y en cómo te encargas de convertirlas en justicia. Sean estoicos, serenos, sean la tranquilidad que las personas necesitan. Pero sean fieros, peligrosos, sean la barrera que los villanos necesitan.

Luego de esas palabras, los alumnos y los docentes les dedicaron unos aplausos, y agradecieron el tiempo invertido por el simple hecho de estar ahí.

Entonces, el alegre director Nedzu, informó que para que Sinder Glass tuviese la oportunidad de ver el potencial de todos sus alumnos, había organizado un divertido concurso de lucha, donde todos los que lo desearan, podrían participar y demostrarle al hombre más fuerte del mundo, lo que la futura generación de héroes tenía preparado.

Los alumnos en cambio, no parecían estar muy convencidos de que ese hombre fuera tan poderoso como decían. Tampoco su compañero, Black Pit, parecía ser calculador o peligroso. De hecho, ambos parecían ser dulces e inofensivos. No obstante, todos decidieron evitar el hacer comentarios y continuaron con el festival.

Las primeras tres rondas todo marchó bien, los participantes mostraban con excelencia sus habilidades y el público enloquecía. Sinder Glass miraba gustoso el espectáculo, mientras comía galletas de jengibre y se limpiaba las migas de la barba. Mientras que Black Pit miraba atentamente un escáner moderno que llevaba consigo, el cual era como una proyección que salía de un dispositivo que llevaba en la muñeca, era similar a un reloj.

De vez en cuando se escuchaba la jolgoriosa risa del invitado especial, y a todos los concursantes les regaló un gorro navideño y una bota con caramelos, independientemente de si habían ganado o perdido. Después, les daba un abrazo y les deseaba feliz navidad. Hasta que finalmente, el escáner de Black Pit emitió una alarma y se tornó de color rojo.

El delgado hombrecito se giró hacia el máximo héroe, y apenas alcanzó a murmurar su nombre en el momento en que la tierra comenzó a temblar, en un inicio como algo pequeño, que posteriormente se convirtió en un terremoto. Balck Pit no perdió el tiempo, y extrajo de su saco un pequeño dispositivo que arrojó hasta los alumnos que hacían de público. A unos metros de altura, el dispositivo liberó una luz azul cristalino que se extendió alrededor de los menores como un domo, que los protegería del inminente peligro.

Entonces, un estruendo se manifestó cuando la tierra comenzó a dividirse, dejando una fisura enorme, de donde se alcanzaban a ver las vivas brasas del infierno. Entonces, comenzaron a escucharse unas cadenas que rechinaban al ser arrastradas, seguidas del ruido de unas campanas que resonaron de forma atronadora, y uno de los terrores más insufribles que nunca habían experimentado, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas, se coló en sus venas y recorrió violentamente sus cuerpos, arrebatándoles sin piedad el control de estos.

Una jocosa y socarrona risa se escuchó, y después, unas cadenas emergieron de aquella fisura, como si fueran centenares de víboras al ataque, y envolvieron a los profesionales velozmente, inmovilizándolos y estrujando sus cuerpos, como si quisieran provocarles asfixia. La velocidad de sus movimientos hicieron que cayeran al suelo.

Entonces, desde las profundidades de la tierra, comenzaron a salir unas grandes y largas garras negras. Una criatura espeluznante, de unos ocho metros de altura, comenzó a salir de la gran cavidad. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en cadenas opacas y oxidadas, unas campanas aboyadas colgaban de ellas. Poseía unos grandes cuernos torcidos y amarillentos. Sus ojos saltones brillaban como chispas de fuego, su espalda se curvó hacia adentro, haciendo que su altura apenas disminuyera a unos seis metros, y que su columna vertebral alcanzara a percibirse de entre todo su pelaje negro y descuidado.

Al lograr subir, exhibió que poseía unas patas de cabra, mucho más grandes que las de una cabra ordinaria. Sus pesuñas hacían ruido a cada paso que daban. Y justo cuando se instaló firmemente en la superficie, soltó un rugido feroz que los aturdió a todos.

Miró a su alrededor, estudió visualmente aquel domo de luz y a las personas que resguardaba, como si nunca antes hubiera estado en un lugar igual, y meneó su cuerpo haciendo que dos cadenas cayeran al suelo. Las recogió, y comenzó a girarlas haciendo algo de ruido con el viento. Justo después, dio un brinco sobrehumano, sus cadenas se volvieron mucho más largas, y entonces golpeó con ellas el domo de luz, haciendo eco con el impacto y los alumnos gritaron asustados. Sin embargo, el domo permaneció intacto, y una gama de luz blanca lo recorrió al ser golpeado y volvió a su color azul.

-¡Krampus! -se escuchó el eco de un imperante y serio llamado.

Aquella espeluznante criatura se giró, y dibujó una mueca sacando su larga y delgada lengua al encarar a Sinder Glass, quién se había metido a la arena de combate con un perfil firme y fiero.

-Norte -la voz de aquella criatura, era aún más espeluznante que su apariencia. Era como la voz de un viejo amargado, que toda su vida guardó las ganas de matar a alguien, pero distorsionada con filtros, como aquellos videos de terror que los jóvenes solían mirar.

-¿Creíste que no te encontraría, que con solo cambiar tu ubicación no daría contigo este año? -interrogó el héroe acercándose a la bestia con valor.

-Cincuenta años, cincuenta años he subido a este miserable sitio, ¡y cincuenta años te has metido en mi camino! -con un hábil movimiento con su peludo brazo, hizo viajar una de sus cadenas para atacarle. No obstante, el héroe fue capaz de esquivarle con un salto.

Luego de eso, el Krampus volvió a atacarle con su arma, y entonces Sinder Glass extendió la diestra al frente, haciendo que se manifestara el escudo de un hombre de jengibre que inmediatamente terminó destrozado al recibir el golpe.

Eso le asustó a Sinder Glass, usualmente sus hombres eran mucho más fuertes, pero no iba a demostrarle su intranquilidad a aquel demonio, por lo que de inmediato se llevó un dedo al intercomunicador de su oreja, y le ordenó a su compañero que evacuara a los alumnos. Después la bestia lo embistió con sus cuernos. El hombre trató de brincar hacia un lado para esquivarle, pero el brazo de su adversario impidió que se alejara, y encambio lo arrastró con él hasta impactarse en el domo nuevamente.

Sinder Glass, de una patada lo alejó de él apenas unos metros, y entonces sacó del interior de su saco rojo, un bastón de dulce que se hizo tan grande como un bastón normal, y elevándolo en el aire comenzó a liberar una luz roja. Al instante, de la tierra comenzaron a salir numerosos hombres de jengibre que corrieron a atacar a la bestia, que con uso de sus cadenas los hacía pedazos a diestra y siniestra.

Los alumnos gritaban al ver tal escenario, y entonces Black Pit comenzó a indicarles desde el exterior del domo que corrieran al interior de la escuela para resguardarlos. Los maestros, que aún luchaban con todas sus fuerzas por escapar de las cadenas que les dificultaba respirar, intentaban guiar a los alumnos únicamente con su voz para que obedecieran al hombre.

Mientras tanto, el Krampus estaba acabando uno a uno con los hombres de galleta, luchaba con tanta inspiración, que no se percató del momento en el que Sinder Glass corrió hacia él, dio un salto tan grande, que logró llegar hasta su espalda, y al aterrizar le ensartó las grandes espadas que llevaba consigo. El Krampus liberó otro grito atronador, era como la mezcla de un león, un elefante y una parvada de cuervos entera.

Comenzó a moverse como un toro descontrolado para quitárselo de encima, hasta que con su cola, logró golpear al hombre y hacerlo caer. De inmediato, comenzó a alejarse del héroe. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que los alumnos estaban escapando, y al pensar en que su única ventaja se le escapaba de entre las manos, comenzó a menear su cuerpo como la cola de una serpiente cascabel, haciendo que sus campanas sonaran más y más fuerte.

En cuanto el ruido de estas alcanzó los oídos de los estudiantes, aquel horrible oleaje de terror volvió a invadirles, haciendo que sus corazones temblaran al escuchar ese demoniaco ruido y cayeron presas del miedo. Sus cuerpos dejaron de reaccionar y la terrible idea de que estaban a punto de morir les invadió la mente.

-¡Cubran sus oídos! -ordenó Sinder Glass pero ya era tarde, el Krampus comenzó a llenar de aire sus pulmones, y entonces su masa muscular aumentó peligrosamente.

Su espalda comenzó a erguirse, haciéndose incluso más alto que sus ocho metros iniciales. Su pecho se hizo más grande, sus cuernos se alargaron, y las llamas de sus ojos parecían echar chispas. Se giró hacia Sinder Glass, sonriendo socarronamente, y de su nariz salió un rastro de humo negro. Entonces, comenzó a correr hacia él aún más veloz que antes, y sembró en su rostro un puñetazo certero, haciendo que saliera disparado hacia el otro lado de la cancha, y levantando polvo al ser arrastrado por el suelo.

El héroe se puso de pie, tosiendo un poco y de inmediato buscó a su adversario con la mirada, entre las volutas de polvo.

-Demasiado lento, Norte -se escuchó al villano detrás de él, con su voz incluso más grave que antes, dejando asomar su origen demoniaco.

El hombre giró velozmente su mirada, justo a tiempo para que aquel monstruo lo golpease con sus cadenas y callera de bruces contra al suelo, rompiéndolo al recibir el impacto. Cada golpe que el héroe recibía, era como si le prendieran fuego cientos de antorchas, y entre más perduraba su ardor, más le dolían los huesos.

Los estudiantes miraron horrorizados cómo el Krampus se acercó lentamente Sinder Glass, sus campanas sonaban más fuerte a cada paso que daba, y el terror en sus venas sólo iba en ascenso a cada segundo que las escuchaban, y con ello, el villano se hacía más, y más grande todavía. Al estar cerca, le tomó del cuello de su saco con un solo brazo, y levantó a aquél corpulento hombre como si se tratara de una simple pluma.

-Quizás lograste retenerme en los polos por cincuenta años -le dijo, clavando con odio sus ojos sobre él-, pero aquí, nadie sabe quién eres, nadie cree en ti, nadie tiene fe en que lograrás vencerme.

-P-pero voy a hacerlo -murmuró el héroe con la voz entrecortada-, voy a detenerte, aunque me cueste la vida.

-¿Eso crees? -se burló, acariciando con la peluda punta de su cola sus mejillas antes de golpearlas con levedad. El hombre sentía que le ardía la piel cada vez que esa bestia le tocaba, y se esforzaba por retener sus gritos de dolor-, entonces hay que comprobarlo -sentenció finalmente, dibujando una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces, su cola comenzó a hacerse más larga todavía, y comenzó a enroscarla en el cuello del hombre como si fuera una serpiente. Algunos alumnos gritaron horrorizados al ver la escena, otros comenzaron a golpear el domo para correr a ayudarle, pero todos y cada uno temía por la vida de ese héroe, y eso sólo volvía más fuerte al villano.

-¡Todos escuchen este mensaje! -la voz de Black Pit se manifestó por el sistema de sonido de la escuela, de una manera tan fuerte, que incluso el Krampus se había detenido-. Sé que esto debe de ser difícil de mirar para todos ustedes, pero por favor, les pido que crean en Sinder Glass, de ese modo él no va a perder -hizo una breve pausa y continuó-: existe una razón por la que Sinder Glass es considerado el hombre más fuerte del planeta, y eso es porque su Quirk, es la fe. Consiste, en que mientras las personas sigan teniendo fe en él, y confíen en que todo estará bien si se deja en sus manos, podrá lograr todo lo que se proponga.

-¡Bastardo! -exclamó la intimidante voz del Krampus, tan alto, que obligó a todos a cubrirse los oídos-. ¡Cierra la boca! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Todo terminó, yo gané, y voy a torturarlos a todos y los llevaré al infierno conmigo.

-¡No te tengo miedo! -contraatacó Black Pit al instante, haciendo que todos los alumnos quedaran boquiabiertos-. ¡No te tengo miedo porque sé que Sinder Glass te derrotará como siempre lo hace! Sólo eres un payaso, ¡él va a derrotarte porque yo creo en él!

-¡Yo también creo en él! -exclamó Mina Ashido lo más alto que su garganta pudo llegar, golpeando con sus puños el domo de luz-. ¡Sinder Glass va a patearte tu peludo trasero!

-¡Yo también creo en él! -esta vez, fue All Might quien se unió al movimiento, haciendo que todos en UA quedaran asombrados de ver, que el mismo símbolo de la paz estaba depositando sus esperanzas en otra persona.

-¡Qué estúpidos son todos ustedes! -se mofó el Krampus mientas hacía sonar sus campanas nuevamente-. ¡Todo terminó, y todos van a morir aquí!

-¡No es cierto! -exclamó nuevamente Black Pit con valor-. ¡No es cierto porque mientras todos mantengamos la fe, tú nunca vas a ganar!

Inmediatamente, los alumnos de UA comenzaron a vitorear, y a cantar porras para el héroe que aún estaba dispuesto a pelear. El Krampus comenzó a gritar para poder mitigar sus voces, para intimidarlos, pero los alumnos de UA siguieron animando al héroe, tan alto, que ni siquiera lograban escuchar las cadenas de ese monstruo.

De repente, de los corazones de todas las personas que empezaron a creer en Sinder Glass, comenzaron a emerger unas pequeñas bolas de luz. Azules, amarillas, verdes, eran tantos colores que comenzaron a nacer, y salieron del domo como si este nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-¡No, no, no! -se quejaba el Krampus con horror, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse más pequeño. Justo después sintió, que no tenía fuerzas para seguir levantando al hombre, y repentinamente su propia cola comenzó a quemarle.

Violentamente apartó su cola del hombre, y se percató, de que todas esas luces estaban entrando en el cuerpo de Sinder Glass, haciendo que fuera este quien se volvía más alto y más fuerte. Entonces, el héroe llevó sus manos a su corazón, sintiendo como la fe de todas esas personas viajaba a través de sus venas, y se convertían en su nueva fuerza. Entonces, al alejar sus manos de su pecho, había una luz mucho más grande y brillante que todas las demás, pues era la unión de todos esos futuros héroes en sus manos.

Entonces, aquella concentración de energía se elevó hasta el cielo como un nuevo sol, y desde las profundidades de la entrada al infierno, emergieron nuevas cadenas que sujetaron al Krampus con violencia, y este comenzó a forcejear contra ellas al ver que trataban de regresarlo al inframundo.

-¡Krampus! -exclamó Sinder Glass, con su voz aún más segura que antes-, por el poder que me fue concedido por los alumnos de esta escuela, por los ciudadanos de este mundo, y por Dios, quien me ordena castigarte, ¡Yo te devuelvo al infierno!

Y al finalizar con aquella orden, los rayos de luz de aquella bola de energía, hicieron que las cadenas comenzaron a jalarlo devuelta hacia las llamas de fuego. Sólo se escuchó el eco de sus gritos y su odio mientras descendía a las profundidades de la tierra, y entonces, esta volvió a sellarse, dejando una simple grieta sobre ella. Los héroes fueron liberados de su prisión, Black Pit retiró del domo que protegió los alumnos hasta el final, y todo permaneció en silencio unos instantes. Tiempo después, todos corrieron hasta el hombre que les había salvado la vida y le felicitaron de forma entusiasta y célebre.

-HO HO HO! -se reía el héroe con energía y felicidad-. ¡Todo esto es gracias a ustedes! Sin su ayuda, jamás hubiera podido derrotar a ese horroroso ser.

-Santa... Quiero decir, Sinder Glass -habló Uraraka Ochako, con algo de nerviosismo en su voz-, en nombre de toda la escuela, le ofrezco una enorme disculpa por no haber ayudado antes -de inmediato, otros alumnos más corroboraron lo dicho. Sin embargo, el héroe volvió a reír y les palmeó las cabezas.

-Nada ha sido su culpa. Todos ustedes estaban sometidos a las fuerzas del verdadero mal, no cualquier persona es capaz de sobrellevar semejante oleaje de terror y pánico. Cada segundo que sufrieron de esa tortura, era como si el diablo les amarrara las piernas y brazos. De hecho, soy yo quien les debe una disculpa a todos ustedes por hacerles pasar por esto.

-¡No diga eso! -intercedió velozmente una estudiante del departamento de apoyo-. Todo esto es nuestra culpa, siempre debimos creer en usted.

-Oh, todos ustedes son tan amables. Pero por favor, no me den todo el crédito, sino también a Black Pit -dicho esto, todos se giraron a ver al hombre que hasta entonces sólo se había dedicado a ver a la distancia.

-¿Yo? -preguntó mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo.

-¡Pero claro que tú, mi buen amigo! -exclamó Sinder Glass mientras se acercaba a palmear su espalda-. De no haber sido por tu ayuda, estos niños jamás se habrían dado cuenta de que la clave de todo esto era mantener la fe. Además, que de no haber sido por el gran domo que pusiste, habrían resultado heridos.

Pronto, todos los alumnos comenzaron a apoyarlo, y a corroborar todo lo que había dicho. Haciendo que el hombre sonriera avergonzado y agradeciera la atención.

-¿S-señor, qué pasará si ese sujeto regresa y usted no está aquí? -se atrevió a preguntar un tímido chico de primero, levantando débilmente su mano para hablar. El héroe en cambio volvió a reír tranquilamente, haciendo ho ho ho.

-Escucha esto: mientras tú, y todas las personas de este mundo sigan confiando en que yo salvaré el día, yo jamás moriré. Su propia fe en mí será lo que me inmortabilizará. Entonces, mis galletitas de jengibre, tengan por seguro que si ese tipo regresa, yo también lo haré -entonces comenzó a sonar el reloj que mantenía en su muñeca-. Oh, pero mira la hora, es momento de regresar al polo norte.

-¿Regresarán aquí? -preguntó con timidez Koda Koji al escuchar eso.

-¡Pero claro que lo haremos! Estaremos de regreso en unos nueve años más -y dicho esto, rió una última vez antes de que el trineo que los había llevado hasta ahí regresó, siendo jalado por sus renos-. Y recuerden, mis galletitas de jengibre, ¡La esperanza es lo último que se debe perder!

Dicho esto, Black Pit puso el trineo en marcha, y a la velocidad comenzó a elevarse mágicamente. Todos los alumnos de UA comenzaron a despedirse con las manos, pidiendo a ambos que regresaran para al año próximo. Y de ese modo, fue que el ciclo escolar finalizó, con la oportunidad de conocer al mejor héroe del mundo.


	4. FASE IV

Título: De todo, a nada. Y la nada es mejor.

Personajes: La familia Todoroki y Dabi.

Shipp: Ninguno.

Advertencias: Drama.

Cantidad de palabras: 1030 (sin la ficha).

Personaje otorgado: Dabi (en este caso, suponiendo que es Todoroki Touya).

Regalo. Una palabra conformada por seis letras que se supone, define el objeto material, o inmaterial, que una persona le entrega a otra con fines no especificados. Estos pueden variar de ser buenas o malas, aburridas o cualquier otra. Si nos permitimos desarmar la palabra "regalo" en un acróstico, el resultado es este:

R-. Ridículo.

E-. Estúpido.

G-. Gastado.

A-. Aburrido.

L-. Lodearriba.

O-. Obsceno.

La palabra regalo cuenta con sinónimos como obsequio, agasajo, sorpresa, ofrenda, y el más ridículo de todos: presente. Este último es justificadamente absurdo, por ser que se pretende hacer creer que el "ahora" es un regalo, como si un regalo fuera algo bueno. Pero algo que es incluso más ridículo que este sinónimo (y de la palabra en sí), es la interpretación que la gente le ha dado.

El ritual de "entregar un regalo" se tiene que llevar a cabo en cada día festivo que lo demande. Estos pueden ser establecidos legalmente. Como lo son el caso, del día que celebra a las mujeres que tuvieron la desgracia de engendrar un hijo, el día que celebra a los pobres inocentes que aún no saben lo horrible que es la vida (del cual, eres despojado al crecer), el día en el que la existencia de cada persona inició, el día dónde se dice más mentiras en todo el año, y el segundo día dónde se dice más mentiras en el año.

Conocidos coloquialmente, como el día de las madres, el día del niño, los cumpleaños, el día de San Valentín, y el favorito de todos: Navidad. Este último, es el peor de todos, pues las personas no sólo se empeñan en mentirse mutuamente, sino que tienen el descaro de involucrar a los niños en sus mentiras, con promesas de que obviamente no se van a cumplir, y con mitos absurdos como lo es el gordinflón del trineo, y encima entregan regalos a los demás, como si fuera la cereza del pastel.

Por si no fuera poco, la familia con la que tuve la desdicha de pertenecer alguna vez, se empeñaba en hacer que ese día fuera incluso peor de lo que ya era. Los regalos eran peor aún que cualquier cosa que se lograra encontrar en cualquier tienda, puesto que eran inmateriales. Los infelices querían asegurarse de que esa desdicha perdurara por el año completo, se tatuara en la mente de todas las cabezas que vivían bajo el mismo techo, y se molestara en sanar sus miserables heridas, las cuales, inminentemente volverían a abrirse por ellos mismos.

¿Pero qué clase de regalo podía ser tan horrible? La respuesta a esa pregunta es más simple de lo que uno cree: yo. Yo era ese maldito regalo, esa herramienta que ayudaría a mi padre a vivir su estúpido sueño frustrado. Era el cajón de secretos de mi madre, quién se desahogaba en mí y se mostraba tan débil como era en verdad. Era el escudo que protegería a mis hermanos del puño de mi padre.

Yo era como una navaja Suiza, que era usada por todos esos farsantes que se hacían llamar familia. Era el cuarto de refacciones, al que podían acudir siempre que estuvieran rotos. Era ese alguien a quien podían arrebatarle las pocas fuerzas que poseía, y en su lugar, lo dejaban sin nada, herido, manchado de la sangre ajena.

Poco a poco, el cuarto de refacciones se fue vaciando lentamente, dejando en su lugar, la tristeza de Todoroki Rei, el miedo de Todoroki Fuyumi, la impotencia de Todoroki Natsuo, y el incomensurable odio de Todoroki Enji. Hasta que finalmente, todo lo que alguna vez fue de Todoroki Touya despareció, y fue reemplazado por el coraje de Dabi.

Y a todo esto, ¿cuándo fue que llegó un regalo para mí? La verdad, es que nunca llegó uno que fuese capaz de reparar todo lo que estaba mal conmigo. Las cicatrices de una historia, no se borran con regalos materiales, ni con mentiras, ni promesas falsas de que todo va a mejorar un día.

Las cicatrices de una historia no se borran con nada, pero pueden ser capaces de olvidarse si se consigue un regalo valioso, que jamás podrá ser comprado por dinero, hurtado por el vecino, ni pisoteado por la sociedad: un regalo inmaterial. Un regalo que venga incluído con recuerdos fuertes, poderosos, reanimadores y motivadores. Pero ese regalo, jamás logró llegar hasta a mí. No lo hizo hasta que por fin, una fría noche de veinticinco de diciembre, me decidí a darme a mí mismo el regalo que tanto había esperado.

El rojo vivo y ardiente de mis albores se distorsionó hasta convertirse en el azul que terminó por romperme, ya no era un regalo que pudiesen usar, y finalmente escapé hacia un lugar incierto y peligroso. Pero no me preocupaba lo que pudiere pasarme, simplemente me importaba alejarme de ese lugar.

Y volé, con mis alas sangrando y mis plumas desprendiéndose.

Y caí, y fue un descenso grande y veloz.

Y morí. Finalmente me levanté, y al voltear hacia atrás, me encontré con el cadáver de mi viejo yo.

Y viví, luego de ser destrozado por completo comencé a vivir.

Las palabras se deterioran y las memorias de alejan junto el tiempo. Las estaciones fluctúan y yo me muevo con ellas, hasta que al fin, tengo la oportunidad de presenciar los copos de nieve descender desde el cielo, sentir el frío en mis mejillas, y vivir un nuevo veinticinco de diciembre como una nueva persona, escondido entre los rincones de la sociedad, viendo cómo es que el sol brilla, pero no me brilla a mí. Y por primera vez, la oscuridad no me lastima. La oscuridad me acoge, la oscuridad me limpia el ardor de la piel, y enjuaga las marcas de las cadenas que alguna vez arrastré.

No necesito una cama cómoda, cuando soy arropado por las estrellas.

No necesito de leyes, cuando puedo ejercer mi propia justicia.

No necesito un apellido, cuando puedo ser quien realmente soy.

No necesito una familia, cuando tengo libertad y me tengo a mí mismo.

No necesito que alguien me de un regalo, cuando el mejor regalo me lo he dado yo.

Soy Dabi, soy libre.


End file.
